1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs), and more particularly to a connector of an FPCB configured for providing unimpaired and safe signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Many modern electronic devices employ flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs). An FPCB comprises a plurality of data pins for electrically connecting with connectors positioned on other printed circuit boards (PCBs) and thereby providing signal transmission between the FPCB and the PCBs. Generally, even when the data pins are connected with the connectors, at least portions of the data pins remain exposed to the environment. Therefore the signal transmission between the FPCB and the PCBs is very susceptible to degradation by electromagnetic interference (EMI), and the data pins are at risk of conducting electrostatic discharge (ESD).
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the above-described problems.